Music has been postulated as an effective pain intervention strategy. Neurophysiological pathways have been identified which support that music should produce an endorphin response. Based on neuron-to-neuron interactions and neuronal projections to various brain regions, audiostimulation, via self-selected music, is expected to produce an elevation in endogenous opioids, specifically beta-endorphin. However, no studies have reported whether persons who have pain and listen to music exhibit a decrease in pain intensity accompanied by an increase in beta-endorphin levels. The purpose of the study is to determine if beta- endorphin is released in response to self-selected music. The quasi- experimental study of 30 subjects will measure plasma endorphin levels and pain response at timed intervals. Three experimental conditions will include pain alone, music alone, and a combination of pain and music experienced one week apart, providing a total of 90 measurement points. Plasma endorphin, pain intensity and distress, and physiological parameters will be measured in response to an electrical pain stimulus via a Grass Stimulator. Beta-endorphin will be measured by radioimmunoassay; pain response measured by heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen saturation, and self-report of pain intensity and distress using an 11-point numerical scale and verbal descriptor scales respectively. The Spacelab 2000 hemodynamic monitor will measure physiological variables and allowed for trending of responses to the experimental conditions across time and to permit comparison of response patterns among the testing situations. Data analysis using SPSS statistical software will employ ANOVA with repeated measures The study provides initial support for the mechanism which subserves the efficacy of music to relieve pain.